Little Bing
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: I'm a little rusty so I wrote this extremely short, pointless, one-shot to get me back in the zone. Enjoy and leave a review to let me know if I'm back in the game or should step away from the site again...?


"Did you pick out a book yet buddy?" Chandler asked as he sat on the couch patiently waiting for Jack.

With his knees tucked into his chest, his tush not yet on the ground, Jack Bing scanned the shelf for his favorite book. Going into Kindergarten this year he was super excited to finally learn how to read. He was finally going to be like the big boys and know what the adults were talking about. Grabbing the thin yellow book, he stood up and hurried over to his fathers waiting lap.

Chandler's face immediately formed into a huge grin as he saw his son run back to him with one of his favorites as a little boy. It made him think his personality and gens were actually rubbing off on his kids.

"The Velveteen Rabbit?" He questioned. He remembered the day Monica bought the book for the twins on their first birthday. It brought tears to his eyes just thinking that his kids where going to grow up with the same interest as him.

Jack nodded, eager to start as he placed his thumb in his mouth with a grin.

Chandler lifted him up on his lap so he could look over his shoulder and help him with the words. "You can't read with your thumb in your mouth." He pulled it out but the grin never left Jack's face "Okay, start here..." He pointed out

He brought his finger up over the word like his dad taught him. "WW...Wh..a.."

"What is real."

His younger sister announced proudly from the floor where she was playing with her baby dolls.

"Erica, it's Jacks turn to read now." Chandler told her softly before turning his attention back on his son "Go ahead, you're doing great."

Jack tried to ignore his little sister as he continued. "A...as...keeee...da."

"Asked." Chandler nodded

"Asked." Jack repeated "Th...thh..eee." He paused waiting for his dad to say whether that was right or not.

"The Rabbit one day!" Squealed Erica with excitement

"Eri, it's my turn!" Jack was beginning to get angry with his sister. She was always smarter than him. She was going to be reading chapter books before he finished this one.

"When they were lying side by side." She continued

Jack pushed the book away and slid down his fathers lap before running to his mother.

He never wanted to read again! Reading was dumb and books were dumb. Jack felt his tears begin to fall from his eyes as he spotted his mom in the laundry room folding his socks. He let out a puff as he freed his cry. Trying to wipe them away with the back of his hand, Jack bumped into his mothers body.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Monica asked concerned as she bent down to hold him. God, he was getting heavy.

Jack's head found her shoulder and his thumb reached his mouth again. His tears immediately began to subside at his mothers comfort.

Monica rubbed his back before setting him on top of the dryer. "Tell me what's bothering you." She rubbed his cheek with her thumb in attempt to wipe away the tears.

"I..ont ana..r-rad an-anmore." He hiccuped

Monica grabbed his hand and gently took his thumb out of his mouth. "Sweetie," She smoothed down his blonde hair "It will take some time, but it will get better. I promise." She showed a small smile, assuring him, but he continued to shake his head as a new set of tears surfaced. "Why don't you take a break and you and daddy can go outside for a little bit?" She suggested

Jack's vision was blurred as he leaned forward to rest his head on his mothers chest.

Monica hated the feeling of not being able to comfort her kids. When they were helpless they came to her for comfort, but there was only so much she could do.

Sliding her hands under his bottom, Monica lifted him up again.

Erica was still sitting on the floor enjoying the company of her babies as she fed one their plastic bottle that had liquid juice trapped inside.

"Erica, are you going to apologize to Jack?" Chandler asked as he saw Monica walk in holding him

Monica eyed Chandler as if to say 'What did she do?'

"I'm sorry, Jacky." She stood up to give her brother a hug. "Do you want to read with me?"

Monica moved to set him back down on the floor.

Jack went over to grab the book off the couch so he could read it with his sister on the floor.

Sitting down next to Chandler, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder; bringing her in close. "Our little Bings are growing up so fast." She whispered as she watched them look over the book side by side.

Chandler sighed contently. "It can't last forever." He reminded her.

It was silent; just the sound of Jack sounding out the difficult words for his age. She couldn't help it, she wanted another baby around.

3 a.m. feedings, droll all over her hands, spit up all down her shirt right after that cold shower she didn't have time to warm up, the fridge stacked with clean bottles and the sink filled with dirty ones. She wanted it all again. She loves Jack and Erica dearly and she knows how fast they are growing up. She wants another toddler to teach how to walk and learn how to use the big boy and girl toilet. Then when that times comes, and the nightmares phase approaches, she will take them into her arms and assure them everything will be alright as long as she's living, her baby they'll be.

Chandler doesn't know it now, but once she sets her mind to something, it's hard to let it go.

He could feel her nuzzle closer to his side.

"Tell me."

Looking over at her husband Monica wondered if he just heard her. "Tell you what?"

His facial features turn into a crooked smile "Come on Mon, I know that face. Something's on your mind."

Monica turns to laugh it off but he catches her. He knows his wife too well.

"I want another one." She whispers, watching Jack and Erica carefully as they turn the page "One that will call you daddy and come running to me when they get hurt."

Chandler kissed her forehead and nuzzled against her ear as he spoke "Did we not see the same kid or did Jack just do that?"

She sighs "Yes, but honey," She turns to face him "how long is that gonna last?" She questions, but already knows the answer "Once they step foot into that classroom so much will change." Chandler reaches down to run his fingers through Monica's smooth hair as her head finds his lap; getting more comfortable on the couch. "Let's have another one." She stares straight up at her husband.

"If that's what you want." He smiles down at her

Monica reaches up and wraps her hand around Chandler's neck as she brings his lips down to meet hers. She brushes her lips against his before asking "But what do you want?"

Without skipping a heartbeat he responds "I want you to be happy."


End file.
